E o Sol Estava se Pondo
by mymistrust
Summary: Realizando um sonho de Robert Patrick! o


**E O SOL ESTAVA SE PONDO...  
**_© 2003_

**Spoiler:** Nenhum  
**Gênero:** DRR, vinheta.  
**Dedicatória:** Dedico essa fic a Robert Patrick, por ter essa linda idéia pra um final pra John e Monica!  
**Nota:** Fic escrita em 2003 e revisada em 2007.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Monica estava encostada no carro, esperando algum sinal de vida de John. Havia uma hora que ele havia saído para buscar ajuda e a deixado lá, no meio do nada, sozinha, esperando por ele. Os dois tinham ido a uma cidadezinha no meio do deserto para investigar um caso de possessão, mas no fim das contas tudo não passou de uma fraude feita por adolescentes entediados. Após dois dias de apuração de fatos e a devida reprimenda dos pais dos autores da fraude, os agentes Doggett e Reyes estavam prontos para voltar para Washington. Mas para isso seria preciso dirigir cento e vinte quilômetros até Austin para pegarem o avião, e o destino não estava colaborando com seus planos.

Primeiramente, a cidade era tão pequena que o posto de gasolina estava simplesmente _desabastecido_ de gasolina, e Doggett teve certa dificuldade em aceitar essa realidade. Por pouco não perdeu o controle e não mandou o pobre frentista para um hospital. Depois da tentativa frustrada de comprar gasolina dos moradores, Reyes e Doggett concordaram que poderiam arriscar sair com apenas o 1/4 de tanque que tinham até um posto na estrada. Infelizmente, não deu certo. A gasolina acabou antes mesmo que eles pudessem ver um sinal que indicasse o próximo ponto de abastecimento. E, é claro, seus celulares estavam fora da área de cobertura.

Encurralados no meio do deserto, Doggett decidiu _voltar_ à cidadezinha a pé e ver se conseguia qualquer meio de transporte – mesmo que fosse uma bicicleta. Reyes ficou com o carro, rezando para que seu parceiro voltasse antes do anoitecer.

E agora, lá estava ela, abandonada no meio do deserto! Com calor, vestia agora apenas uma camiseta regata branca e uma calça jeans. À medida que o sol sumia no horizonte, porém, o lugar ficava mais fresco. Mas, definitivamente, passar a noite ali sozinha era a última coisa que a agente Reyes tinha em mente.

Suspirando, ela puxou mais um cigarro da bolsa e tentou acendê-lo com o isqueiro. Já que John estava longe, pensava, ela podia fumar sem sentir tanta culpa ante os olhares dele. Para sua frustração, porém, o isqueiro falhou e ela teve que desistir da idéia de fumar naquele entardecer solitário no deserto.

_Ok,_ pensou ela_, está tudo bem! Não entre em pânico!_, disse para si mesma.

Quando já estava cogitando a idéia desesperada de tentar ligar para Doggett perguntando por ele, ela ouviu um barulho ensurdecedor vindo do horizonte, na direção que o homem tomara para chegar à cidadezinha. Parecia uma... _moto_?

– Hã? – ela olhou, incrédula, John Doggett em cima da moto, sorrindo à medida que se aproximava dela. Usava uma jaqueta de couro preta e uns óculos escuros que, pessoalmente, Reyes achou bastante atraente.

A cena, no entanto, lhe parecia tão absurda que ela não conseguiu prender o riso.

– Hey! – fez ele, ao estacionar a moto em frente a Monica. Ela ainda estava em choque. Doggett tirou os óculos e olhou-a com aqueles olhos azuis faiscantes.

– John? – espantou-se ela, não conseguindo desviar os olhos da moto. Ele sorriu diante da surpresa dela e disse-lhe:

– Então? O que achou? – Ele também ria, mas era mais pela surpresa de Reyes do que pela cena em si. – Foi o melhor que eu consegui. O pai daquele garoto Moore ficou com mais peso na consciência ainda, e fez a gentileza de nos emprestar a moto do filho!

A agente Reyes apenas sorria, agora passando os olhos pela jaqueta de couro e pelos óculos escuros de Doggett. O homem, percebendo o olhar interessado da parceira, riu-se:

– O figurino veio de brinde.

Os dois riram.

– Então... Vamos nisso? – Reyes perguntou, apontando para a moto. Havia muito tempo que ela não andava em uma, e a perspectiva a fez ficar excitada em experimentar aquela sensação de novo, principalmente quando era John Doggett quem dirigia.

– Bem, foi o que eu consegui...Tem algo contra caras de moto? – perguntou ele, inclinando-se em direção a Monica, num tom de brincadeira.

– Não mesmo... – A forma insinuante como ela disse aquelas palavras constrangeram Doggett, que, como era de costume, resolveu ignorá-las. – Só que eu não esperava ver você, pelo menos nessa vida, andando de moto! – comentou Reyes, ainda meio incrédula.

– Eu estou sempre surpreendendo – declarou ele, sorrindo. Monica olhou-o profundamente nos olhos, ao passo que se aproximava da moto, sob o pretexto de observá-la mais de perto. John não conseguia desviar os olhos dos dela, e assim ficaram por alguns segundos. No horizonte, o sol começava a se pôr.

– Então? – o agente Doggett acordou de seu transe, limpando a garganta. – Você vem ou prefere passar a noite fazendo companhia para o carro e os animais noturnos? O sol está se pondo! – falou ele, olhando o sol que desaparecia lentamente.

– Oh, não, muito obrigada! Prefiro passar a noite com você! – falou Monica, fazendo John sorrir sem cerimônias, num raro momento de aceitação das investidas da mulher.

– Pegue a suas coisas. – falou ele, e Reyes virou-se para o carro – Quando chegarmos em D.C pedimos para um reboque vir pegar o carro, certo?

– Por que você não pediu na cidade? – perguntou ela, virando-se novamente para o parceiro.

– Porque se não eu não poderia pegar a moto emprestada – diante de tal comentário, Reyes voltou-se para ele, encarando-o com uma sobrancelha erguida, meio incrédula no que acabara de ouvir. – Ou você quer que voltemos e passemos à noite em companhia daquelas figuras simpáticas da hospedaria?

– John, já disse que prefiro estar com você – respondeu ela, mais uma vez. Ele apenas sorriu em resposta.

Depois de pegar as duas mochilas que eram as bagagens dos dois, Monica subiu na garupa da moto, acomodando-se atrás de John, que pegava as mochilas e as colocava em seu colo. Ele passou um capacete a ela e colocou o seu.

Depois segurou as mãos de Monica e colocou-as em sua própria cintura, dizendo:

– Segure-se firme, Monica, não quero que você caia – falou.

Ela obedeceu com satisfação.

Dando a partida na moto, Doggett foi em direção ao horizonte, onde o sol se punha lentamente sobre a Terra. Por alguns segundos, a luz o cegou, mas ele colocou os óculos e continuou seu caminho, com Monica segurando-o firmemente.

Enquanto andavam, ela encostou a cabeça nas costas dele e murmurou baixinho:

- John, John, John...

Com o vento, ele não a ouviu, e continuou a dirigir, indiferente aos pensamentos dela.

Mas quando Monica o apertou com um pouco mais de força, John sorriu.

E, no horizonte, o sol estava se Pondo...

**Fin**


End file.
